my little Eleanor
by blueangelRS
Summary: after Raf and Sulfus's third stage,they became humans and married each other. now Raf is pregnant with Sulfus's child and soon they will have a baby in their arms.. *I've used 'Eleanor- devil's OC for my story as their child.Eleanor isn't my OC..


_Dear diary_

_two years have passed from our third stage in golden years have passed from our wedding...yes me and Sulfus's wedding..._

_after our third stage,we decided to become humans and marry each have fought for this marriage from the first time we years we couldn't be with each other because we were enemies._

_and now we are here,in our home. we have lived here from our wedding.I have lived here with my loves of my life...yes, now we are three persons! we will become parents very soon! I'm pregnant and we will have a baby in few days and the baby is a girl ! now I'm in my ninth month of pregnancy and very soon we will have a beautiful girl in our hands...oh I can't wait! I can't wait to see our little angel moves her tiny hands toward us! oh I can't wait to share that beautiful moment with Sulfus,. the man who I love more than myself...love of my life...father of my daughter..and next we will..become a great family!_

**End**

Raf closed her diary and sat on her put a hand on her belly which now was bigger than kept caress it until the door looked up and saw her love. he approached her and gave her a kiss on her put his hand on her belly and felt their baby smiled at this and looked at each other's leaned in and kissed Raf's neck as she giggled.

she said:"Sulfus,I can't wait to see our daughter moving in our do you think about it?"

he smiled and said:"I can't wait to see our daughter,too.I'm sure she will become like you:beautiful,lovely and sweet...and I'm very sure that she will steals boys hearts just like you!"she laughed at this pulled her into his lap and started to caressing her long blonde , she frowned and put her hands on her asked her with a worried look:"what's wrong,Raf? is it the time of labor?"

"no,no. it was just a kick.a strong kick."

she was about to stand up,when he grabbed her arms and forced her to sit again."Raf,you should are so tired."

she lied down on the bed as Sulfus put the blanket on kissed her lips and after caressing her hair,he left.

after an hour,she woke up from sleep and saw Sulfus opened the smiled at her and sat on a side of the kissed her cheeks and said:"are you feeling alright,my love?"

she smiled:" ,you know how to make me feel better!"

"because you are my lovely wife...my beautiful love..."she caressed his raven hair and giggled.

next morning,they woke up from breakfast,Raf went to her daughter's room that they had designed it together.

after half of an hour,when Raf was holding her daughter's dress,suddenly she felt a big and terrible pain in her dress fell down from her hands and she put her hands on her tried to not scream but the pain was very if it was the time of labor...she shouted for Sulfus.

Sulfus was downstairs when he heard Raf's screams and ran upstairs and saw it...

Raf was on the floor with her hands on her was sweating and her eyes were teary from the then...a liquid was around her...her water had broken...

Sulfus pick her up in his arms and went quickly went to hospital.

an hour later...

Sulfus was sitting on a chair with his head between his heard Raf's screams of scream was a new wound on his didn't know how to handle it...Raf's whimpers went louder and finally he heard it...

baby cried over and over without voice covered all the room.

he went to the room and saw his daughter in nurse's nurse went outside to clean the he saw her love on the face was sweating from the pain that she Sulfus saw her,he ran toward throw herself into his arms and started to caressed her hair and said:"it's over my did could do gave me a beautiful are a great mom for our you should rest my love."he pushed her back to bed and pulled the blanket on started to caress her cheek until she fell asleep.

after an hour,she woke up and saw her love on a side of the bed with the baby in his smiled at her and put the girl baby in her arms.

the girl was very she was mix of had raven hair just like her father and a red tress on her hair which was the same that her mother eyes were celestial blue and had pale skin.

as Raf hold her daughter a tear fell down from her noticed and wipped it away.

"S.. is so beautiful and looks like hair,her skin,every thing."

"except her has got blue eyes like celestial eyes that I fell in love with.."

Raf smiled and said:"so is her name?"

"I don't I'm sure you have a name for her."

"well.I've already choosed a name but I'm not sure you will like it..um..what about 'Eleanor'?"

"Eleanor? I think it's a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl.I like it very much."

he kissed her daughter's forehead and said:"she's our little angel...our lovely daughter..our beautiful Eleanor.."

little Eleanor smiled at her parents and moved her tiny hands toward moment that they had wished for...

**THE END**


End file.
